A Very Dangerous Game
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG One shot. Hermione has wanted her DADA professors since she started school. She's finally decide to take action. "Hermione see me after class." Professor Lupin told her. Read to see what was so dangerous! Complete!


_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger **_

_**Author's Note: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: Teacher /Student relationship**_

_**A Very Dangerous Game**_

Remus Lupin sat behind his desk and looked up at the class when he saw the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Hermione told him and took her seat beside Harry.

"See me after class Hermione."

The witch nodded and pulled out her books. She sat her quill and ink well down. She began to quietly work on the assignment. Hermione looked up and chewed on her bottom lip.

Hermione crossed her legs which made her skirt rise higher to show off her long tone smooth legs. She sighed and loosened her tie. The witch looked in the corner of her eye and saw Harry shift.

He looked at his best friend wondering what she was doing. She jerked her head in Professor Lupin's direction. The wizard winked at her and nodded in approval. Harry knew Hermione had been playing with Remus for a few months now. He laughed to his self. He knew once Hermione had her mind set on something she would do anything to get it.

Hermione unbuttoned two of the top buttons of her shirt and that caught her professor's eye. Remus looked up and his eyes traveled to her well developed bust line and down the curves of her waist. The werewolf shifted in his seat when he felt his self harden with desire.

"Read chapters five and six and take notes. You're dismissed. Hermione please stay behind."

The students quickly left the classroom. Harry threw Hermione a wink and closed the door behind him.

"Hermione," rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "What are you playing at? I thought it was a faze and you'd grow out of it. It's been three months. A damn three months!"

Hermione walked up to the front row and sat down on top of the desk. She smiled and pulled her hair from her bun.

"I'm not a child Professor," she removed her black outer robe, "I'm not the thirteen year old you remember."

Remus walked up to the witch. He looked her up and down and suppressed the moan that threaten to escape.

"I know you're not a child, but you're playing a very dangerous game."

She bit her bottom lip and slowly unbuttoned her white shirt. "Mmmm….how dangerous Professor?"

"A very dangerous game. I'm you're professor."

Hermione let her shoe fall to the stone floor. She ran her foot across the growing erection. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hermione stop. I'm your professor."

She traced top outline of her bra and smiled sweetly. The witch took the wizard's hand. Hermione pressed up against his hand.

"You know you want it. Take it."

Remus lick his lips and ripped the bra off of her body. He hungrily sucked and nibbled on her left breast as he worked the right breast with his hand. Hermione buried her hands into his hair and arched her back.

Remus pulled back and she lifted her hips removing her skirt. He kissed her mouth forcing his tongue inside. The werewolf squeezed her thighs and slowly moved up. He growled inside her mouth and ripped her thong off and threw it to the floor.

Remus quickly moved his robes aside and unbuttoned his pants. He lowered them along with his boxer freeing his throbbing cock. The wizard yanked Hermione to the edge of the desk and he slid the tip in and out.

"Oh gods. Take me now."

"No, you've teased me for too long," he slid the tip in a little further at a time only to pull out.

"Damn Remus!"

The wizard breathed on her neck and licked the smooth flesh. Remus pushed in half way only to pull back out. He chuckled when he heard her whimper. The werewolf smirked and slammed hard into her wet heat.

Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh gods!"

He pushed down on the desk and lifted her hips and slammed hard and deep inside her. Hermione moans became louder and louder as he hit all the correct spots.

Remus pulled out and pulled her off of the desk and threw her over the surface. He gripped her hips and slammed in deeper than before. Hermione screamed out of pleasure.

She pushed her body closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. She dug her nails into his sides. He growled at the pain and picked up his rhythm.

"Remus!" Hermione yelled at her climax.

The werewolf growled and shook with release. He laid his head down on the witch's back breathing heavily.

"Oh gods Hermione…that was incredible."

Remus pulled out and turned the witch around. He gently captured her lips with his own and smiled. The couple quietly got dressed.

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Remus grabbed her hand and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Be here tomorrow night at eight."

"What for Professor?"

"For playing a very dangerous game."

Hermione winked at Remus and walked out of the classroom.

_Hit the go button. Please!_


End file.
